Patches/January Update
:January Update 2020 - January 28, 2020 General Tweaks & Improvements Gameplay *Reduced the chance of Rivals being generated by Machines killing players and increased the chance for players killing Machines in a region. *Experimental Weapons drop chance should now be correctly tied to Rival level and Machine type. The lowest chance is now a Level 1 Prototype Class Hunter and the highest is a Level 4 Apocalypse Class Tank. *Restricted Experimental Weapons to only drop to players who are level 25 and above. *Fixed an issue where you couldn’t reload immediately after exiting a bicycle. *It's now possible to reload and sprint at the same time. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to attach any ammo or attachment to any weapon. *Tweaked the way in which flame damage was applied to Machines. *Fixed an rare issue where weapon switching with only 1 main weapon equipped could un-equip the weapon. *'Report' Fixed an issue where the Minken Bunker Mission could not be completed from the Warboard. *'Report' Fixed an issue where the Skvadern Warboard Mission could become blocked if items were picked up in the wrong order. *Fixed some issues with Mission objective counters not properly syncing when going from Multiplayer to Single Player resulting in blocked missions. *Updated Missions to auto-complete from your log if all required Mission objectives have been achieved instead of being stuck in your log. *Fixed an issue where Flying Objects and The Road to Salthamn could not be completed after finishing all objectives. *Fixed an issue where players broken Missions would not be properly fixed if they immediately joined another player’s Multiplayer session after an Update instead of starting their own session first. *Fixed an issue where Beyond the Barricade could get blocked for the host if a client picked up a Mission item in the host’s game. *Fixed an issue where if a player left the game during The Resistance while in Multiplayer and then started the game in Single Player, the Mission would disappear from the log. *Fixed an issue where Challenge progression could be carried over to a new character after deleting all previous old characters. *Fixed an issue where players could infinitely revive themselves without any Adrenaline Shots. *Fixed a few issues around getting stuck on a bicycle and attempting to dismount. *Fixed an issue where NPCs would not respond to the power outage during the Fighting the Cold Mission. *Fixed an issue where Machines would continually attack a players last known position when downed. *Fixed an issue where Tanks would attempt to firing their missiles at a player when that player was well outside of the Tank’s weapon range. *Fixed an issue where in specific circumstances Machines attacking the hotel would not deal damage. *Fixed an issue where Tank Cluster Mines were not detonating for client players in Multiplayer. *Fixed an issue where Tank Cluster Mines would sometimes materialize out of thin air. *'Report' Fixed an issue where dead and alive Machines could disappear when looking away from them and then looking back. *'Report' Fixed an issue where Ticks would sometimes spawn outside of a house instead of inside. *'Report' Fixed an issue where players would not automatically respawn when falling into a lake near the Military Compound and Angerås Church. *'Report' Fixed an issue where KVM-89 Squad Automatic Weapon ammo was not dropping on Östertörn (main island). *'Report' Fixed an issue where players had trouble picking up the weapon in a small storage room at the Sävered Radar Mast. *Fixed issues regarding players accessing / unlocking Safe Houses in Single Player after having entered them, but not unlocked them, in Multiplayer. *Fixed several instances of loot containers that were unable to be looted. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to continually respawn a Relay Beacon on Himfjäll. *Fixed a few instances of Machines spawning and getting stuck inside buildings. Audio *'Report' Fixed an issue where the air raid siren could end up constantly playing. *Fixed an issue where several audio logs would show a giant block of text when using subtitles instead of pacing the text out. *Fixed an issue with the player heartbeat from sprinting still playing when emoting or getting on a bicycle. *Fixed an issue where the Overdrive sound effects from the Experimental M/46 “Kpist” SMG ended too early in Multiplayer. *Fixed an issue where VO may not be heard during the Ghosts of the Past Mission. *Fixed an issue with VO and subtitles overlapping the Credits during the Behind the Curtain Mission. *Fixed an issue where sometimes audio log VO would reverberate while playing in a bunker. *Fixed an issue where player footsteps wouldn’t play while reloading. Balancing *Fixed an issue where a single destroyed Tick would sometimes count as multiple when playing in Multiplayer. UI Fixes *'Report' Fixed an issue where sometimes Machine components would remain highlighted after leaving Tech View. *'Report' Fixed an issue where the counter for Adrenaline Shots could become negative. *'Report' Fixed an issue with the Storage Box incorrectly counting the number of attachments on a weapon against the item space available. *'Report' Toned down the HUD filter from the Gas Mask. *Removed the Gas Mask HUD filter when seeing your character in 3rd person. Ex. While emoting or on a bike. *Added tooltips on how to cycle views when using a Vision Module. *Fixed an issue where stats may not show on apparel when cycling through variations. *Fixed an issue where the bike icon could get stuck on the map and in-world if you tried to spawn a bike multiple times. *Fixed an issue where both Challenge tree tabs were highlighted when switching between menus. *Fixed an issue where a Rival nameplate would disappear if something blocked your line of sight. *Fixed an issue with scroll bar behavior in the Collectibles menu. *Fixed a few issues with interaction prompts throughout the world. *Updated controller mappings to indicate what button was reload. *Fixed an issue where the Controls option appeared twice in the Settings menu. *Fixed an issue where your screen could go mostly white if you used a Medkit while being hit by a flamethrower. *Fixed an issue where the damage over time effect would not scale appropriately to your field-of-view setting. *Cleaned up some erroneous POIs in a few Missions. *'Report' Added translations for the Overdrive firing mode on the Experimental M/46 “Kpist” SMG. *Updated various Collectibles & Missions Items to either include or remove text based on their description. *Fixed a few issues with subtitle text disappearing too quickly or staying on screen for too long. *Fixed an issue with inconsistency between Run and Sprint in the Settings menus. *Fixed an issue where the Tutorial flow on PC would mention Left Stick while using a mouse and keyboard. *Fixed several punctuation issues. Visual Fixes *Fixed an issue with aiming-down-sights (ADS) with the 12G Pump-Action that resulted in a black bar appearing on screen when wearing the Worn Flannel Jacket or Elegant Tailcoat. *Fixed an issue where player hair could appear distorted when looking through a scope. *Fixed an issue where thrown items would sometimes disappear in mid-air (but still worked appropriately). *Fixed an issue where from another player’s perspective, a player would still use the holding animation after a flare had been held for the maximum amount of time but had already been dropped. *Fixed an issue where the jog animations may not play after sprinting and then running out of stamina. *Fixed an issue where sometimes your weapon would stay in your hands while emoting. *Cleaned up several reload animations that were acting glitchy. *Fixed a few issues with how the Apocalypse Class Hunters’ flamethrower would look from certain angles. Map Fixes *Fixed plenty of issues regarding floating objects, clipping objects, or inconsistent collision. *Fixed an issue where swings would sometimes act as if possessed! *Fixed an issue where televisions would still be on after the power went out in the hotel. Miscellaneous Fixes *'Report' Fixed an issue where players could crash when retrieving the Experimental Klaucke 17 from their Storage Box. *Fixed an issue where players would be stuck on the login screen after crashing. *Various other crash fixes Category:Patch Notes